I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to power lawn mower apparatus and more particularly to a lawn mower which can be operated by a person walking behind it or, alternatively, riding in a standing position on a platform carried by the mower.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Generally speaking, self-propelled power lawn mowers of the walk-behind type, because of a compact wheel-base, tend to be more maneuverable than conventional riding lawn mowers where the operator positions himself on a seat and guides the mower using a steering wheel or tiller. The compact wheel-base provides the mower with a tight turn radius. Thus, when cutting around building foundations, trees, and other natural obstructions, it is easier to steer and direct the walk-behind mower so as to cut close up to these obstacles. However, when cutting more open areas, a riding mower offers the benefit of being able to travel at a higher speed so that a larger area can be covered in lesser time than is possible with a walk-behind mower.
A walk-behind mower also offers the advantage of being somewhat smaller than conventional riding mowers and, thus, take up less storage space in a garage. Because of their smaller size, they also tend to be lighter in weight and are thus more readily capable of being transported in a trailer to a worksite by commercial lawncare services.
Considering the above pros and cons of prior art walk-behind and riding lawn mowing apparatus, a real advantage lies in combining the advantages of these two types in a single unit. If the maneuverability of a walk-behind mower can be maintained while the speed of a riding mower can also be achieved when traversing larger, unobstructed terrain, a real advance in the lawn mowing arts results.